


Sweet, Sweet Revenge

by HveitiPoki



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: F/M, Gross wet sex okay, Gun in Vagina, Gunplay, Porn With Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, angry courier wants revenge, blowjob, dfab, lowkey dom/sub, self indulgent porn, you both wanna be in control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 19:05:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11607033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HveitiPoki/pseuds/HveitiPoki
Summary: The courier wants revenge on the bastard who shot her. She makes her way to The Strip in order to confront him but her facade gets the best of her.





	Sweet, Sweet Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanna fuck Benny and his stupid checkered suit so if you share that similar interest here you go ;-)  
> 

You were infuriated, you were hot and sweaty and the burning sun on your skin wasn‘t making it any better. You know where you were headed and the only thing that kept you going was the burning desire for revenge on this ass who decided to shoot you and burry you in the desert, and also burry you very poorly for that matter since you came out of this just fine, he must be a terrible shot.  
You had sand in your shoes and blood on your clothes, yours or not you didn‘t particular care at the moment. All the information on this Benny character or ,,the guy in the checkered suit‘‘ led to this place, a place called The Strip, you were getting relatively close to the desired location when you saw it, the sight in front of you was astounding, the lights, the music and the atmosphere of the place was pulsing, you could feel the energy of it and you were amazed and in shock.  
People passed you, some were distressed, probably over a losing bet. Others were either drunk or just getting started that evening.  
When you saw the very obvious indication of where The Strip was you thought you were going to waltz in there with your most prized weapon in hand and got that sweet revenge you had been wanting for months when-  
‘‘Submit to a credit check or present your passport before proceeding to the gate. Trespasser will be shot.’’ The gaint securitron blocking your path, you stare up at him for a few seconds ‘’I’m sorry what?’’ you spit out ‘‘Submit to a credit check or present your passport before proceeding to the gate. Trespasser will be shot.’’ He repeated in the same monotone voice ‘’how much is the credit check?’’ you ask crossing your arms ‘’2000 caps’’ your eyes widen and you immediately start checking your carry-on cash which turned out to be about 32 caps. You groaned and when you were about to say something a man ran past you and was instantly shot down by the other securitrons.  
You walked away groaning in displeasure, how were you gonna get to him now. You decided to take a break at one of the local places there to think of a plan, get a drink and maybe find out more about this place and the gate.  
You had found your way to Atomic Wrangler Casino you wanted to come up with a plan to perfectly ruin this man who had left you for dead. You leaned against the bar and bought yourself a drink and then sat down and listened to the stand-up ghoul and had a few laughs, he seemed to appreciate it. It took your mind off things and you got a room. You kicked off your boots and threw your dirty and tired body in the bed and groaned. How were you going to get to him and kill that son of a bitch? You wondered and groaned in your pillow, you lifted your face and saw the dirt that had fallen of your face and realized that maybe a bath would be the best right now.  
You stood in the bathroom after pouring the hot water into the tub and sighed happily, you removed your armour and slacks looking yourself up and down the mirror your eyes lustfully looked at your form and you fluttered your lashes playfully and undid the makeshift knot in your hair you called a bun and your hair fell down over your eyes, you ran your hands through it and looked back up at you and your eyes widened.  
‘’I’VE GOT IT!’’

Now that you got the idea it’s the doing that was the problem. You thought to yourself, how were you going to seduce him? He can’t be that thick skulled, maybe he won’t remember you in the first place and you could approach him, sleep with him and kill him and get the chip? Or you won’t sleep with him and just kill him? You were tiring yourself thinking this through. You rubbed your temples.  
The problem was still getting into The Strip.  
You put your slacks back on and went downstairs to get to know the place you were headed. You asked around about the gate and the guards. The staff pointed you to someone called The King and maybe he could help you.  
You got your armour back on in case one of those dreadful raiders attacked you and made your way to King’s Impersonation school. Some rude guy stopped you in your tracks spitting in your face ‘’hey punk where’d you think you’re going?’’ you were so taken aback you couldn’t form a sentence and he pushed your shoulder ‘’hey I’m talking to you’’ you stood your ground and looked him in the eye and said bitterly ‘’I was going to see The King’’ you muttered shooting him a vicious look ‘’and what business do you have with him sweetcheeks?’’ he spit at you vulgarly, who’s this punk think he is? You think to yourself ‘’I was told he could help me’’ you said more confidently than before unintentionally puffing your chest out a bit in order to intimidate him a bit ‘’not everyone can just waltz in here and make ridiculous demands like that!’’ he grinned ‘’unless for a prize’’ he flashed his teeth and looked at you with raised eyebrows. You were utterly annoyed by this guy and you were ready to gut him when you decided to comply ‘’alright boyo how much?’’ you crossed your arms ‘’well how much you got?’’ he grinned and leaned against the wall, he seemed very happy with himself.  
‘’I’ll take 50 caps’’ he blurted, you bit your lip thinking you only had about 20 ‘’uhm how about 20 and I won’t pummel you?’’ you spit back at the little punk and it seemed to have effect.  
‘’yeah okay fine’’ you handed him the caps and he let you in to where The King supposedly is.  
You walked down the hallway the door led to and you were led into a room, there were tables and chairs neatly placed in front of a stage where some showgirl was entertaining the big boss man you came to find.  
‘’Uhm King?’’ you were at his side when you spoke to catch his attention. He gave you a warm welcome and is probably one of the more nicer people you had met in this place, he listened to your request and of course wanted something in return but who doesn’t, he even gave you the caps back. After running a few errands for him and his crew he promised you a favour, you hadn’t forgotten the task at hand and you asked for your heart’s desires.  
A pass into the Slip.  
You practically danced through the gate when you had shown your pass and had gained permission to enter and you could taste the sweet taste of revenge.

You walked into The Strip amazed, it was even better than you thought. You could now clearly see the lights shining every which way, the same sight was here but everyone looked more dressed for the occasion, you walked past the NCR soldiers probably there relieve some stress or killing time.  
You made your way through the crowds of people there to gamble the night away. You saw The Tops, you were drawn to the place but stopped yourself thinking you needed to plan this better. You turned your head and caught a glimpse of your reflection in the window, even for your bath yesterday your clothes still didn’t really stand out and honestly…they were kinda dirty.  
You needed something that would catch Benny’s attention and didn’t make you look like a raider. You were walking around thinking where on earth where were you going to find an outfit, you found yourself back outside The Strip when suddenly you were hit with bat, it was a group of raiders, they were only about 3 so you just grabbed your most favoured gun and shot them down, nothing you hadn’t done before. You went to loot them, got a few caps and with closer inspection you saw that one of the raiders had a dress in their bag, I mean it wasn’t anything fancy, but it was a dress nonetheless, you could probably fix it up a bit, make it look nicer.  
You stood in the bathroom of your hotel room and put the dress on, you were pretty happy with it, it didn’t fit you perfectly it was a little too tight there but a little loose there, but it was flattering and that’s what mattered. You put your hair up and the loose strands hung loosely over your forehead and you were all in all very happy with your appearance. 

You stood outside The Tops, everyone said Benny was there, you still hadn’t thought this through, you had decided to just see where it goes and deal with it then.  
You entered through the main entrance and immediately your eyes shot around to try and find the bastard. ‘’excuse me miss?’’ a well dressed man came up to you ‘’do you mind handing over your weapons, gun violence isn’t something we tolerate here’’ he spoke calmly, you weren’t too keen on handing out your weapons but you weren’t going to be let in without doing so. You handed him your guns and such but kept a knife on you.  
You made your way to the only bar you saw there and were looking around trying not to draw too much attention to yourself. You ordered a drink and drank it trying to look as casual as you could. Then your eyes snapped at the familiar pattern, there he was!  
You saw Benny walking to the man who stopped you when you came in, he took a drag of his cigarette and puffed it in the other direction, they seemed to be discussing this and that it didn’t seem very dramatic but you never were a good lip reader.  
You took your drink and followed him from a distance and when he stopped where the rest of his ,,body guards’’ or co-workers you presumed were you looked at one of the poker tables and sat down in one of empty chairs, you could see him well from this angle. You decided to put on an act you made casual conversation with the other people at the table and laughed at their jokes in hope that he would notice you, and it worked like a charm.  
You bet a few caps here and there and you made a few in the run and then made your way to a slot machine where if he was looking he could get a nice look at your ass. You put a few caps in and pulled the handle making the machine chime delightly. Suddenly the bastard appeared beside you, it was like he was studying you. He took a drag out of his cigarette and blew the smoke in the direction away from you ‘’hey pussycat, you enjoying yourself here?’’ he spoke in a smooth voice and you turned to him popping on your best bedroom eyes ‘’yeah I am now’’ you say flirtingly and flash him a little smile, he smiled back leaning in a bit closer ‘’you’re quite the flatterer, aren’t ya?’’  
‘’I could say the same about you’’ you chuckled and he seemed to catch on to the bait quite easily. ‘’The name’s Benny darl, and you are?’’ he said reaching out his hand ‘’you took it elegantly and thought of a fake name quickly ‘’It’s Suzy, nice to meet you Benny’’ you smiled.  
You had to remind yourself that you were here to murder this guy, you’re lucky he didn’t remember you, this was going perfectly, now it was only sealing the deal.  
You had flirted with him back and forth for a few hours and he seemed to be very easy to lead, this was going great!  
You had learned that he was a chairman and was one of the people who ran The Tops, you had been using every flirting technique in the book, you touched his arm every time you spoke to him and he seemed to like it.  
‘’If you’re such a big shot why don’t you let me see for myself’’ you shot him a smile hoping he’d catch on to your hint. He grinned and reached his hand in his jacket pocket and slit to you a key ‘’come to the presidential suite, I’ll make it worth your while’’ YES! You did it! You thought to yourself trying to contain you joy.  
You watched him walk away and you went to the bar, you were going to make him wait a bit, you got another drink and sipped it.  
You stood in the elevator, going up to the 13th floor, you were nervous to say the least, were you going to sleep with him, or just attack him when you got the chance. After all that flirting you were a bit curious how his lips tasted, you thought while unconsciously biting your lower lip. You suddenly stopped ‘’No you don’t like him, he’s a scumbag’’ You pinched the bridge of your nose trying to collect your thoughts. ‘’it’s going to be fine’’ and it calmed you a bit.  
The elevator dinged meaning you had reached your destination. Your heart beat faster but you stepped out anyway. You looked around wondering where the key led and when you saw the grand doors to your left you went to open them with the key Benny gave you. You opened the door, slipped in and closed it behind you, it seemed that Benny wasn’t here yet. Your heart was beating and you were nervous and you clutched your knife through your clothes feeling a little safer.  
Your heart almost jumped when you heard a door closing in the other room. Benny appeared in the doorframe ‘’ah pussycat you’re here’’ he said and walked towards you. You smiled at him and walked to him to meet him in the middle.  
‘’you want a drink baby?’’ he said and placed his hand on your hip and pulled you closer. He was so tantalizingly close and your breath became slower and your eyelids fell ‘’or do you wanna get right to it?’’ he said coming in closer. You rested your hand on his chest ‘’not so fast big guy’’ your mind finally wandering back ‘’I’ll take that drink’’ he smirked and went over to the bar in his room. When he turned his back to you to reach for the fridge you crumbled. ‘’Well what are you going to do? Are you going to fuck this guy and kill him or are you going to stab him in the back right now, this is your chance-’’ your train of thought was stopped when a hand set itself on your shoulder ‘’you alright there pussycat?’’ he handed you a drink. Shit how long where you panicking? ‘’oh I’m fine I was just admiring the room’’ you smiled, your fake confidence returning. He sipped his own drink and leaned over on the bar.  
You made your way to the couch across from the fireplace, it was nicely lit and the radiating warmth made you feel more at ease he sat beside you and turned towards you and you leaned back on the armrest looking at him seductively. He put his drink on the table and the ice cube’s chimed to the glass when he set it down.  
He moved closer and his eyes switched from your lips to your eyes rapidly and he bit his lips and shifted closer.  
Your lips gently touched and he stroked your hair out of the way and tucked it behind your ear, your lips opened and you kissed him deeper his hands started wondering down your sides and they rested on your hips and squeezed them lightly making you gasp for air and he seized the opportunity and his tongue plunged into your mouth hungrily. You moaned and he shivered grasping on to your hips a little rougher, your hand made its way into his hair and tucked at it roughly deepening your kiss. His hand let go of your hip and slid up your dress lifting up the fabric. He squeezed your thigh and slid his hand up further. You broke the kiss and stared into his eyes, he was panting and blushing and that face only made you want him more, he kissed you again, as hungrily as before. His other hand snaked behind you and pulled you closer. When he was almost on top of you he stopped and looked at you.  
‘’you’re really wearing me out pussycat, do you wanna take this to the other room?’’  
You kissed him again and he took it as a yes and got up off you and lead you to the bedroom. You kissed him again hard and pushed him up against the doorframe and his hands latched onto your waist and held you in place while he kissed you back hungrily.  
‘’can’t get enough of the Ben man, baby?’’ he said mockingly, you kissed down his neck and bit down on his neck lightly, his hands moved down your waist and his left hand grabbed a handful of your ass and he squeezed it hard.  
You gasped at the sudden eagerness and grasped against his suit.  
He pushed you off him and you stood in front of him wondering what his next move was, he unbuttoned his checkered jacket and was shrugging it off, hanging it neatly on a rack next to him, you suddenly felt very self aware of what was going happen you turned around and started removing your dress, the dress fell to the floor you weren’t wearing your usual make shift bra so you felt self consciousness in your stomach but your fake confidence shoved it aside, you were about to turn around when you heard a click behind you, it was familiar oh shit-

‘’turn around baby’’ you put your hands in the air and turned around slowly his shirt had been unbuttoned and hung on him loosely, your eyes wandered over his skin. You definitely liked what you saw. You looked him straight in the eyes and waited for him to speak.  
‘’you really think I wouldn’t recognize you sweetheart?’’ he said and moved closer to you his gun Maria who you were all too familiar with was no right on your chest, pushing into your flesh.  
‘’I don’t know what’s weirder, you being into this you crazy broad or me being into this…’’ he said and his voice trailed off and he bit his lower lip.  
You flashed him a grin and were going to let your hands down to touch him but he looked at you sternly and repositioned the gun at your head ‘’ah ah ah baby I’m not letting my guard down that easily.  
You looked at him and felt heat between your legs, oh my god were you actually turned on by this?  
‘’get on the bed’’ he said aggressively and pointed the gun towards the bed and you did as he said.  
He picked up your dress and shook it a little until the knife fell out ‘’never leave your weapon behind baby’’ he got on the bed between your legs and sat on his knees.  
He pointed the gun back to your face and you were lying if you said you didn’t feel a little scared.  
‘’Hey pussycat why the long face, you came for a good time and that’s what I’m gonna give ya’’  
You wanted him to shut up, you wanted to leave him speechless and take control of the situation and you did the first thing that came to mind.  
You parted your lips and closed your eyes taking the tip of the gun into your mouth and sucked on it making the gun tug in his hand, it tasted awful but the thought of him having your life on the line revved something up in you. You opened one eye to sneak a peek at his face, his eyes were half lidded and his mouth hung open his breathing halted as he focused on you. He looked so mesmerized by you. He bit his lip and pushed the gun farther into your mouth earning a moan from your throat.  
He started at a steady pace down your throat. You could feel the cold steel in your mouth, now wet and slick similar to your needy sex.  
‘’oh yeah baby take it’’ he said in a low rumbly voice turning you on even more.  
You opened your eyes to look at him and let go of the gun licking up the hilt and taking it back into your mouth, he gasped at that.  
He repositioned himself not moving his gun from your needy face. He slowly slid the gun out of your mouth a trail of saliva connection from your wet lips to his beloved Maria.  
His eyes shifted between Maria and you and before your mind could become steady again he pushed your underwear aside revealing your wet opening.  
‘’I-‘’ you were cut off when he pushed his gun inside you and you moaned loudly, it entered you easily without resistance due to your wetness.  
His hand grabbed your inner thigh to steady himself and keeping you from closing your legs.  
He gasped and trembled when embarrassing noises of the gun moving inside of you echoed in the room along with your needy whimpers.  
He moved the gun in and out of you quickening his pace you moaning at his action.  
‘’oh god baby you’re so wet, it would be a shame to kill you like this’’ he said as rumbly as before.  
Your heartbeat quickened and you stopped whimpering looking at him ‘’oh baby c’mon’’ he said smugly. He slid Maria out of you and you whimpered at the loss of contact.  
‘’you’re not doing such a good job at killing me pussycat’’ he chuckled and set Maria beside him ‘’seems like you’re not even trying, you actually wanna do this?’’ you bit your lip and thought ‘’Benny please, I-‘’ you cut yourself off, what are you going to say. I don’t want to kill you anymore Benny or could you just ask him to fuck you, you were deep in thought, but your thought were cut short when you felt two fingers enter you making you moan and grasp at the sheets.  
‘’you don’t seem very repelled by the thought baby’’ he smirked to you still scissoring your insides.  
You moaned at the sensation feeling embarrassed when the dirty wet noises of his fingers entering you over and over again filled the room.  
You didn’t like this power he was holding over you so you grabbed onto his arm and pulled his fingers out of you, your juices spilling with his fingers.  
He was taken aback by this when you pushed him back and now you were looming over him, he didn’t stop your actions and looked in your eyes, a mixture of confusion and lust. His heavy lustful breaths echoed in the room and you could feel your heartbeat thumping in your ears either out of stress or excitement.  
You unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants pulling his pants and underwear down in one swift movement his hard dick bouncing up when freed.  
‘’I hope this ain’t your first rodeo baby?’’ he smirked at you, you weren’t sure if he was questioning your actions but you wanted to show him he wasn’t in charge.  
Your hand wrapped around him a little harder then he was used to you noted when he hissed but you stroked him up and down lazily as he gave a groan of pleasure egging you on to continue.  
You moved your face closer to him licking the tip and sucking hard at the head of his cock. He had closed his eyes and let his head roll back grasping at the sheets similar to you before.  
Your saliva coated him soon when your head started bobbing on him taking more and more of him into your mouth, he had made a few attempts at grabbing your hair but you always smacked him away and before he could vocalize you took him further in making him moan louder than before.  
Your hand was wet and you raised your head sliding him out of your mouth and you jacked him slowly but your grip strong.  
‘’not so vocal now are you?’’ you mocked him making him raise his head and look at you straight in the eye. His teeth were clenched and his hand holding the sheet in his knuckles.  
You smirked at him and squeezed your hand around him harder making his breath hitch. He looked like he was about to say something but stopped himself looking furiously into your eyes.  
‘’what pussycat I ain’t such a crazy broad anymore hmm?’’ now you were just teasing him and enjoying his expressions of pleasure. His head rolled back again and you repositioned yourself over him without him noticing and his head was almost touching your wet entrance.  
You lowered yourself quickly on him almost slamming him into you and he moaned louder than any man you had heard ever and his hands shot to your waist squeezing it so hard it hurt. You clenched your nether muscles just to egg him on even more.  
You moved up and down on him agonizingly slow, you loved seeing his face trying to think of a plan to turn this around while you distracting him again with another move of your hips.  
You nails raked down his chest and to his stomach, you slid yourself back and forth on him enjoying his sweet noises and expressions, you never thought you’d do anything like this.  
Suddenly he smirked which confused you and let go of your hips pushing you back on the bed by shoving you back and raising himself to be on top guiding himself back inside you. Everything happened so fast your mind wasn’t really quite there yet but when he thrusted inside you hard and filling you up just as nicely as before you moaned loudly.  
‘’don’t think so low of me baby’’ he said getting a nice pace going and you wrapped your legs around him eagerly and smirking to him ‘’well Benny c’mon then and show me The Tops’’ some animalistic hunger must’ve cracked him but he thrusted into you harder than before holding your hands down by your wrists restraining you. You were stronger than him and with his focus on his thrusts you easily broke out of it and your nails found his back clawing at his soft flesh with your rough Mojave nails.  
His thrusts became rougher but started halting when you guessed he was getting close, you weren’t close and you wanted the bastard on top of you to fucking do something about it.  
‘’wow Benny you’re as good as killing people and getting them off’’ you said in the most icy tone you could, he stopped when you finished your sentence and looked you in the eye breathing hard. The light from outside lit up his sweat glistened face nicely and you couldn’t help but enjoy the view. He looked like he was deep in thought and when you didn’t say anything due to admiring his face he pushed himself off you and just when you thought you had crossed the line you felt him push your legs up and his mouth sucking on your clit hard.  
‘’Ah Fuck-‘’ you couldn’t keep that one bottled, you could feel a light chuckle come from him and he kept going. Your hand grasped at his neatly styled hair which was falling from their place in strands due to your rough love making and you held him there knowing exactly what he needed to do to get you to cum.  
‘’ah fuck Benny’’ you whimpered again pulling his hair harder making him grab your thighs tighter. He inserted a finger into you but kept sucking on your clit. You felt your orgasm creeping up on you making you moan louder. When you felt it build almost tipping you over you bit your lip hard trying to grasp at anything within reach ‘’oh God I’m gonna-‘’ you managed and you grabbed his hand and clenched it hard feeling him return it to stabilize you. Your finish was long and it hit you hard, you haven’t had time for these activities in a long time and when you felt yourself getting down from the high you felt your body give and you fell back onto the matress.  
Your shivering form breathing hard didn’t think about Benny, Benny was the least of your concerns right now while you were calming down. You could’ve fallen asleep right there but when you opened your eyes you fell back into reality you saw a blurry Benny wiping his wet face with his arm.  
Your fake confidence left with your orgasm and now you didn’t know what to do so you just stared at him dumbfounded.  
‘’you really did a number on the Ben-man didn’t you Courier?’’ he got off the bed and kicked his pants off joining your side.  
You weren’t sure what he meant but when you stretched your neck to raise your head you saw a little wet spurt on the sheets, he must’ve finished himself off in the mess of things.  
You had little care for it because your mind was dazing off and you couldn’t keep your eyes open. You turned to Benny who looked just as tired as you, he nudged a little closer and rested his form in your arms.  
You held him against your limp form and stroking your hand through his hair for a minute unsure of what to do now.  
You couldn’t possibly kill him now and you had no energy to anyway so you decided to stay a little while longer, but what was supposed to be a little longer ended up being the night when you fell asleep with this asshole snuggled up in your arms while you enjoyed the moment immensely.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this mess of grossly self indulgent porn but hey, whatever.
> 
> You can contact me on my tumblr either to request something or complain idc  
> http://hveiti-poki.tumblr.com/
> 
> Whoo


End file.
